


A New Dawn

by Lunatic_charm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/pseuds/Lunatic_charm
Summary: A simple poem about the King's Shield and you





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening readers! I'm changing it up a bit with releasing a poem about our favorite noodle loving shield, Gladio. Hope you all enjoy and Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated! ♡＾▽＾♡

Amber eyes reflect the starry skies   
Of the vast Duscae plains  
His voice a deep baritone hymn   
But could whisper the sweetest sin.  
His comforting embrace   
His silent cry  
Though tall in stature and status   
As the shield to the true king   
All of that and nothing matters  
When it came to you.  
His birthright would always withstand   
The test of time  
The wrongful deaths  
The new beginnings   
And with you, his moon and stars  
His sweetest desire   
His saving grace   
Tonight, the stars cry for you two  
But not of grief   
Of joy  
Of celebration   
New life blooms from within   
Like a water lily opening   
Laughter and cheers pierce the night silence   
His hands stroke your growing stomach   
And kisses gentle like a rose petal  
He thanks you  
Blesses you and the ever growing life within  
And he too cries for you  
Of remembrance   
Of comparison   
Of true blue love  
A precious gift in the new dawn...


End file.
